


Lay me down on a bed of roses

by charleia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia
Summary: Misty and Cordelia face the inevitable
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Lay me down on a bed of roses

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all know what happens when I write while sad so enter on your own risk. short and sweet (i mean sad)

Misty wouldn’t look at her. 

She wouldn’t even spare her a  _ glance _ . Mere hours had passed since Cordelia had told her; she was fading. For months long, Cordelia had managed to hide it. She’d hidden the abundance of medication she had to take on a daily basis, she had to hide the fact that there were moments where she could barely breathe or where she felt too fatigued to even walk as much as a metre. She had to hide the many pounds she lost because she was too nauseated to eat.

Misty had noticed. Of course she had. She noticed her blanched skin, the dark circles beneath her once-so-sparkly eyes or the bones that had begun to protrude. Still, she had pretended not to see. She had refused to admit it to herself. Yet now that Cordelia had told her point blank, there was no way around it. Nowhere to hide. It was time to face the truth. 

Cordelia took a shuddering sigh and turned on her side. Misty lay beside her. She’d been pretending to be asleep but Cordelia could hear her crying softly to herself. Her weakened heart broke. Gently, she shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around Misty’s waist and hugging her tightly. “ _ Please _ ,” she begged, “ _ Look at me _ ,”

Ever so reluctantly, Misty turned in Cordelia’s embrace. Her eyes looked dull and haunted, red and with dark circles beneath them. Misty looked as though she’d aged a decade since Cordelia had told her. Gently, she lifted her hand, running it through Misty’s her, caressing the side of her face.

The tender gesture only made Misty cry harder. Broken sobs and pained wails deepened the profound cracks in Cordelia’s heart. Over and over she whispered to her, it would be okay, she wasn’t gone just yet, they would make the most of what time they had. 

Cordelia had always been good with words, she always managed to make Misty feel better when she was hurt or distraught. Now, all seemed lost, and all she could do was hold her tight and cry along. 

  
  


Weeks pass and Misty and Cordelia travel the world together. One night they find themselves on a small private beach on Aruba, obscured and hidden away by large rocks. Soft moonbeams shine on the azure water. Misty gently takes Cordelia’s hand and pulls closer, further into the ocean. Cordelia can barely stand there, but Misty keeps her safe and holds on tightly. Cordelia wraps her legs around Misty’s waist and lets her head fall to Misty’s shoulder for a moment. She then leans in and presses her lips to Misty’s. Tears trickle down her cheeks. For years, she’d hated her mother for trying to delay the inevitable. Yet here she was and she, too, was not ready to let go. Not when she had managed to build a live with someone whom she loves so dearly. 

She just can’t let go.

Misty runs her hand up and down Cordelia’s body, fingers digging into her skin.  _ Maybe if I hold here close enough, she won’t leave. Maybe if I love her hard enough, I get to keep her by my side.  _ It crosses Misty’s mind for the briefest moment, but she quickly pushes it away. She won’t allow herself that foolish kind of hope. Instead, she dips down, presses blazing, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, to her collarbone, her chest. “ _ I will always love you—”  _ she whispers, as she touches her head to Cordelia’s. “ _ —And not even death can part us.” _

Small waves crash against their backs. Warm water surrounds their bodies— sculpted together in their embrace— and for a moment, neither speaks. For a moment, they just stand there, quietly listening to the syncing of their heartbeats, holding each other close for one day soon, they will not be able to.

For a moment, nothing else exists. It’s just the two of them, alone in the universe with no one else. 

Cordelia’s heart still flutters as Misty drags her back to the shore, lovingly holds her and carries her back inside, laying her down on the bed. It still quivers as Misty settles on top of her, covering every inch of her body with her own. It still thumps wildly as Misty kisses her ever so sweetly and with so much unbridled love, she almost starts crying all over again.

And Cordelia almost feels as though her heart will burst as Misty finally makes love to her, so fiercely and so passionately. 

  
  


Cordelia feels weaker and weaker. She feels the last remains of her power pulsate through her veins. Misty lays beside her, gently playing with her hair and caressing her face. She’s trying not to cry, Cordelia can tell. She knows that Misty knows it too. She knows that Misty can hardly detect her life force anymore. 

It’s not much longer now, Cordelia knows this. She can sense her impending demise creep up on her, she can feel its claw close up around her throat, constricting her like a ruthless snake.

Her eyes now find Misty’s, and memories of their life together flash before her. She remembers when they first met, she had loved her immediately. She remembers when Misty first kissed her, their first time together, their wedding. She remembers it all.

Life as the Supreme might have been unruly, but throughout her reign, there was always one constant; her love and reverence for Misty. With every step, with every breath, she loved her with every single cell in her body. 

And so, even with her very last breath, she did that exact same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twooter @sequerelucem


End file.
